


Three Way Bridge (One-Shot: Hek and Nubie)

by Guardian of the Third Bridge (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Three Way Bridge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Heka - Freeform, Three Way Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Guardian%20of%20the%20Third%20Bridge
Summary: What's with Heka and Anubis? Obviously they already knew each other, so what kind of relationship do they have? (Takes place prior to Part 1)





	Three Way Bridge (One-Shot: Hek and Nubie)

A clatter somewhere in the building made Anubis look up sharply. Bookmarking his place, he set the novel aside and stood, his countenance shifting to that of a jackal. Where the guards paying any attention? He'd probably have to fire them and get replacements... again.

To his surprise, one of them shouted for the intruder to halt and state their business.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" a familiar voice said as Anubis made his way to the main entrance. "Relax, you guys; I'm just visiting."

"Heka, you idiot," Anubis growled as the baby-faced god of life force came into view. He gestured for the guards to stand down, which they did immediately, bowing to him. "What in Ra's name are you doing here?"

"Um... Didn't I just say?" Heka asked sarcastically, brushing blonde hair from his darkly tanned face. He was the only god Anubis knew with naturally blonde hair—of the Egyptians, anyway.

"And why would you be visiting Hell?" Anubis asked, crossing his arms and letting his war-form shift back to human form. It was more comfortable.

"I have to have a reason to visit the one I love?" Heka returned innocently. Anubis narrowed jet eyes, trying to decide if the magic god was messing with him again.

"You're a pain in my ass, Hek," he rumbled, turning to go back to his book. Heka followed.

"Not yet I'm not," he said slyly, grabbing Anubis' butt in emphasis.

"Would you cut that out?" the death god snarled, slapping his hand away and raising a fist. He stopped himself before he punched the older god, knowing it would be an easy victory for Heka, and not willing to put himself at the other god's mercy. "Gods help me... One of these days I'm going to kick your teeth in, Heka."

"Ooh, feisty," the ka god growled playfully. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"...I wouldn't be caught dead in panties, idiot," Anubis huffed, heading for his room again.

"Nubie, Nubie, Nubie," Heka tsked. "It's just a saying, love; a rather popular one nowadays. I mean, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," the death god snapped, forcing aside the mental image of Sadie's smile and thoughts of Walt's condition to deal with the nuisance following him.

"Of course something's bothering you," Heka snorted. "You're acerbic to be sure, but this is a new high even for you." Cocking his head like the curious child he was, he eyed Anubis up and down before suggesting, "It's about a mortal, isn't it?"

"What? Of course not!" Anubis answered, a little too quickly.

"Ah-hah! Denial means it's true," the ka god sang victoriously. "So who is it? I'll bet it's one of those Kane siblings, or is it another magician at the Brooklyn House?" Anubis stopped in the doorway of his room, blocking it so Heka couldn't enter.

"It's a magician with no name and no personality," he deadpanned, "because he doesn't exist. Now stop poking your nose into my business and leave me alone."

"I just thought you should know..." Heka said casually, drawing the death god's interest just enough to keep him from slamming the door shut. "I've found a rather interesting host."

"...You know that if the Kanes defeat Chaos we won't be able to occupy hosts anymore to maintain Ma'at, right?"

"Yes," Heka nodded, unbothered. "Do you know that? Or are you just that interested in Walt?" Anubis managed not to look surprised by the ka god's deduction.

"He's the first magician ever to follow my path," he answered snippily. "Of course I'm interested."

"Are you planning to meld with him, like the pharaohs of old?" Heka pressed. "That's the only way you'll be able to keep him alive, right?"

"...That's none of your business, Hek," Anubis rumbled, jet eyes narrowing again. The magic god raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, say no more," he obliged. "Just one more thing before I go." An annoyed, threatening growl rumbled up in Anubis' chest.

"What?"

"Relax," Heka said, waving a hand. "I'm not asking any favours; I already owe you enough as it is. In fact, I want to give you something." The death god shifted backward in anxious anticipation, not sure he wanted to know.

"...What?" he asked, certain he'd regret it. Heka smiled brightly.

"This," he chirped, leaning forward suddenly and pressing his mouth to Anubis'. He pulled away and licked his lips, grinning. "Bye!" With a wink, he vanished, leaving the death god trembling in anger.

"DAMN IT, HEKA, YOU LITTLE RAT!"


End file.
